300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Arena
Eternal Arena or Arena Mode , commonly known as JJC by Chinese players. It is one of the classic game modes in which a player participates in a 7 v 7 battle using the Blind Pick system (similar to the Blind Pick in League of Legends). *The main objective of this mode is to simply destroy the enemy Sword of Damocles ( ). The map is composed of three lanes and players are to pick heroes and fight their way to the enemy's base while seeking opportunities to outplay the opposing team. *Each lane has its own respective Ramiels ( ) or known as Turrets as its line of defense for both teams. These turrets are required to be destroyed in order to advance all the way to the Sword of Damocles as other turrets are invulnerable until the one before it gets destroyed from its lane. On the other hand, the turrets' attack increase as they get nearer the Sword of Damocles. *The Arena sports teamwork as one of its key features since tactics apply into the game, be it from ambushes to taking down objectives. *A player needs at least 250 Morality as a requirement to play this game mode. Options You can select four options before starting Eternal Arena mode. They are from left to right as follows: *''Practice: ''Practice in Eternal Arena alone by 1 vs 1 against AI ( ). *''Solo: ''Challenge a specific player by using Solo License ( ) and 2000 Gold as a fee to a 1 vs 1 battle using Eternal Arena's features. The player who destroys 2 turrets or obtains 2 kills is the winner. *''Team: ''Invite up to 3 of your friends to join you in the matchmaking or go as a full team of 7 players to battle with another full team. However, each of the players in your team must be at least level 30 to start matchmaking with a full team of 7 players. The full team of 7 players will not gain any experience, Gold or rewards from the game. *''Single: ''Start a matchmaking for Eternal Arena alone. Hero Selection *The specified number of heroes are available to be selected for free in this mode, they will be changed according to the Free Hero Rotation. *Players select which hero they want to use from the pool of heroes through the red button on the right. Each team cannot see what the opponent team has picked, hence it's called Blind Pick. Picking a hero is only limited to one for each team and as such, duplicates aren't allowed. Once a player picks a hero, other members won't be able to choose it regardless if the teammate has locked in or not. Leave the Match *Players who leave/dodge during the Hero Selection phase will be prevented from queuing for 5 minutes if it's the first offense, increasing to 10 minutes, 30 minutes and so on for each subsequent leave/dodge. If a player were to AFK for a while during the course of the game, they will be punished through the loss of Morality regardless of the match's outcome. Game Environments *There are three lanes to fight your way to the enemy's base. *A jungle composed of neutral monsters with varying strength that each offers a different reward from Gold to buffs. *'Ramiels' or known as Turrets ( ) are placed in key areas of the map. They are very powerful and must not be confronted alone. It is necessary to destroy these along with your enemies in order to achieve victory as you advance. *A map dividing river that lies in neutral territory, allowing for quick travel between lanes. *The two bases at the opposite corners of the map contains a shop, a Sword of Damocles, two turrets to defend the Sword of Damocles and Inhibitors ( ) that once destroyed, will spawn Super Minions ( ) for your team. Purchasing Items Purchasing items in this mode can be done in two ways: *'Purchasing from Item Shop: '''By clicking the button where your Gold image is or clicking at the '''Shopkeeper' ( ) near the starting platform. However, you must stay within the starting platform in order to do this. The Shopkeeper for the Red team is Kotomine Kirei and the Blue team is Emiya Kiritsugu. *'Purchasing from Online Shop: '''By clicking on the item icons at the top-right corner of the screen ( ). However, these are only limited to recommended non-recipe items for your hero and they will only start to appear once you have enough Gold. To purchase them, you need to double click on the item's icon and your hero will channel for 5 seconds in order for the purchase to be complete. Neutral Monsters ' (Ninja Turtle Camp): Initial spawn time is 0:20 minute mark and the re-spawn time is 45 seconds. ' (Ninja Dog Camp): '''Initial spawn time is 0:20 minute mark and the re-spawn time is 45 seconds. ' (Polar Bear Camp): 'Initial spawn time is 0:20 minute mark and the re-spawn time is 45 seconds. ' (Red Bowser Camp): '''Initial spawn time is 0:25 minute mark and re-spawn time is 200 seconds. Killing a Red Bowser grants the killer '''Strength of the Earth buff ( ) that lasts for 150 seconds. * (Strength of the Earth (大地之力)) - 'Grants 5% bonus Movement Speed and 5% bonus Attack Speed. Attacking enemy units with basic attacks will inflict a debuff that slows the target's Movement Speed while inflicting 10~44 true damage over time within 3 seconds. If the buff holder is slain, this buff is transferred to the killer. ' (Blue Bowser Camp): '''Initial spawn time is 0:25 minute mark and re-spawn time is 200 seconds. Killing a Blue Bowser grants the killer '''Tireless Efforts ( ) that lasts for 150 seconds. * (Tireless Efforts (不倦精力)): 'Increases your Mana Regeneration by 15 per 5 seconds, grants 75% Mana Regeneration rate and a 20% Cooldown Reduction. If the buff holder is slain, this buff transfers to the killer. ' (Blue-Eyes White Dragon): 'Initial spawn time is 1 minute mark and re-spawn time is 360 seconds. Killing it grants 145 Gold to all teammates and a 25 bonus Gold to the killer. ' (Sky Dragon of Osiris): '''Initial spawn time is 13:30 minute mark and re-spawn time is 420 seconds. Killing Osiris grants 300 Gold and 600 EXP to all teammates and the '''Blazing Gifts buff ( ) to all living teammates that lasts for 3 minutes. * (Blazing Gifts (熔岩的恩赐)) - 'Grants 30 + 8% Attack Damage, 40 + 8% Ability Power, 65 Health Regeneration per 5 seconds and 35 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds. This buff disappears when the hero dies. Arena Cross Servers Servers within the same cross-server groups can add, invite and meet each other players from different servers within the same group of the same region (Netcom or Telecom). Here is the full list of all cross-server groups. 'China Netcom 'China Telecom' Verification Code This system is created to prevent AFK players and Bots. *'Verification Code' **At the end of each game, the system will pop-up the window that forces a player to input the verification code. **Player must put the correct code and click the left button to confirm the code and gain the game's rewards and achievements. **Player can put the code up to 3 times **Player can click on 看不清、 换一张 to reset the verification codes if they are not clear enough. **If the player clicks on the right button or can't put the correct code within 3 tries, they will not gain any rewards or achievements. *'Reporting (unavailable for now)' **When a player in the game has been reported by 1 or more players, at the end of the game before the settlement rewards, the system will pop-up the window that forces a player to input the PIN code. **Player can put the code up to 3 times or within 60 seconds. **If they don't input the verification code, at the end of the game they will not get any rewards, scores or records and they will receive 1 Negative Score. **If they put the code correctly, nothing happen. *'Negative Scores (unavailable for now)' **When a player has 3/4/5 Negative Scores, they will automatically be suspended from the game for 10/30/60 minutes. **When a player has 6 Negative Scores or more, each additional 1 Negative Score from now on, they will automatically be suspend from that game mode for 2 more hours. **Accumulated Negative Scores are reset daily at 0.00 AM. Victory Conditions *Destroy the opposite faction's Sword of Damocles ( ). *Each team can press a Surrender button to start a vote and at least 70% of the team must agree to surrender in order for the vote to pass. (e.g. 5 out of 7 players pressed Yes). However, surrenders cannot be called before the 15 minute mark. Category:Game Modes